Magical Berries
by StuckInTheClouds17
Summary: Rachel Berry, former annoyingly obnxious Glee club captain and loser is now a... drug dealer? Things are gonna seriously get flipped upside down in the little town of Lima, Ohio. I mean, what's that town compared to L.A.? Faberry very later on, Glee club family friendship, Puckleberry bro-sis relationship. Read Authors Note inside, very important! R
1. Prologue

_Heyyyyy guys! So, this is my first story on here and I gotta say, it's a tad bit rough around the edges. But it's just starting out and I feel confident that it's going to be great! So, yes it is rated T in here but quite frankly, this would probably rated R if it was a movie or TV-MA if it was on HBO or Showtime. Maybe even Comedy Central. Now, this is not going to be a serious story, AT ALL! Sure, there will be some serious parts scattered throughout at appropriate times, just like all good comedies have. But, for the most part it is going to be a comedy. If you were trying to get a reference to what exactly this might be like in context of content, think of the movies **Superbad, HIGH School, **and **Remember The Daze**. TV show wise, it's probably on the level of **Six Feet Under** __or _**_Weeds_**_. On second thought, most definitely think **Weeds**. Now, for the actual ratings: _

_Rated R for Pervasive drugs and language, crude sexual humor throughout, some sexual content, nudity, reckless behavior and mayhem- all involving teens and some involving children_

* * *

Everything changed for me over the summer. I found out I had a half brother, who turned out to be Noah Puckerman which I was just seriously disgusting considering we made out last year. Then my Dads' relocated us to California for the duration of my summer vacation, the first half being spent with my Daddy's brother, my Uncle Gerard in San Diego in his insanely beautiful home in the suburbs. The second half was spent in Los Angeles with my Aunt Kate and Uncle Jeremy in their beautiful home in the very upper class in Hollywood Hills. In L.A., it was a huge family reunion, where Noah, his little sister Sophie, and Aunt Sarah showed up and broke the news to Noah and I. To say we were grossed out was a mega understatement. Pretty much all of the rest of our relatives made appearances too, but my family ended up staying the longest. But ya know what, that wasn't the biggest change. The biggest had to do with myself. My mentality slowly changed in a mellow, easy going, unanal retentive, fun, happy, and sweet girl that I had never been, but truly loved. Then came my wardrobe. At first, it was just discarding my animal sweaters and loafers, trading them for cute t-shirts and adorable flats. After that, a couple skinny jeans appeared to my style and Converse started being worn on my feet. A few pairs of blacked out wayfairers and hoodies also made appearances. But overall, my main clothing, like my skirts, stayed the same. I kept my hair basically the same, with only having it shortened up to my mid-shoulder blades and I started straightening it on a regular basis. Most likely the biggest change was my makeup, which started to include smokey eyeshadow, light blush, lipgloss, thicker eyeliner, and mascara. It made my bright, gleefully mischievous eyes pop and gave me an adorable sexy look.  
My fathers were absolutely ecstatic about the change, thanking God that I had stopped shopping for toddlers style clothes. They didn't know however, what actually brought on the changes. But they wholeheartedly embraced it and giddily took me shopping all over the Hollywood Boulevard, to all of the shops that all the teen celebrities shopped. Now however, we're back in Lima, Ohio and everything in my life has definitely changed. When I was in L.A., I would always be in a haze of sorts, filled with bright flashing fireworks and happiness and all fun. Yep, Rachel Berry was an avid user of all things drugs and the definitive dealer to come to in Hollywood Hills. From weed to pills, I've tried them and sold them at the best prices and the best quality possible to get your hands on. And yes, before you even ask, the change that I went through was brought on by a certain green, illegal plant. But c'mon guys, how badly could it possibly mess me up?

* * *

_So, that was just the prologue, kinda giving you a look as to what happened to Rachel over her summer break. And for a little more background, this is taking place in Junior year and her change occured between Sophomore and Junior years. That places Rachel at age 16, Puck at 17, Tina 15, Artie 15, and the rest at 17. So, R&R and please, give good feedback and tell me exactly what you think. Ideas are welcome but I can't guarantee I'm going to use them. _

_Much love, _

_StuckInTheClouds17_


	2. FML

_Okay guys so this is the first 'official' chapter of the story! I hope you guys like it and yes, there is drug use and swearing and such in this one, so be warned! I do not own anything in this story! R&R please and give me suggestions and good feedback. Please and thank you! And here we go! :D _

* * *

Slowly, my eyes opened groggily and I yawned, leaning up in bed. My blurry gaze shifted to my alarm clock, the culprit of the loud music filling the room at an almost deafening volume. The neon blue numbers angrily flashed 6:30 Am in their blocky digits. I yawned again and stretched my arms above my head, my nose sniffing the air. It was a sickly sweet and seductive smell, mixing the scents of my vanilla lotion, coconut conditioner, rolled and baggied primo weed, and smoked white widow. I sighed contently and swung my legs out of bed, then lazily loped across the room to my bathroom and hit the lights on. Then I turned the water on full blast in the shower and while I waited, I looked back into my room. My purple lava lamp was still on, sitting next to my open laptop on my desk across the room, my TV was still on MTV playing music videos, my black and purple Les Paul electic guitar leaned against the front of my plush black futon, and my ashtray and coffee table were covered in rolling papers and harvested marijuana. I grinned and hopped back into the bathroom and into the shower, sighing happily as the hot water slammed into me like a waterfall. I sang along to the music as I shampooed and washed up, doing little dances and air guitar solos. Finally, I finished up and stepped out, dried off, then applied my vanilla scented lotion, inhaling the sugary sweet smell greedily. After I finished, I quickly blow dried my hair and straightened it, curling the ends slightly then put in my stay-in coconut conditioner. Then I put on all my makeup, making myself look sexy in an adorable way, like a teen actress.

Once I finished my makeup, I looked over at the clock and my eyes widened.

"Shit!" I yelled and ran across the room to my closet, quickly grabbing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black _Up In Smoke Tour _v-neck, my favorite pair of black and purple Adidas Adi Rise 2.0 shoes, and a faded grey **Pink Floyd **pullove hoodie that I recognized faintly as Puck's. Then I grabbed my studded, silver hobo bag from the hook on the wall and threw my phone, baggies of white widow and pills, rolling papers, my pack of Marlboro Lights, my custom Zippo lighter, and changing color bowl into it. I quickly checked that my wallet and lanyard with my keys were already in it, then hopped over my bed and ran out of my bedroom.

* * *

When I got downstairs, I quickly jogged into the kitchen and grabbed a Monster Khaos from the fridge, then ran out to the garage and unlocked my silver and white 2013 ZL1 Camaro. I easily slipped into the driver's seat and tossed my bag into the passengers seat, pulling my keys out first, and stuck the key into the ignition and turned it. The engine immediately growled to life then calmed to a soft purr, almost like a very happy kitten. An easy grin slid into place on my face as I popped the glove compartment and rifled through my CDs until I found _Hell: The Sequel _by **Bad Meets Evil** and popped it in. Immediately the car was filled with the opening melody as I pulled out of the garage and drove down the street. As I drew closer and closer to the prison they call High School, the more and more nervous I got until finally I pulled into an empty parking lot and lit up, rolling the window slightly down to let the smoke stream out the window. Slowly, very slowly my nerves calmed to a completely chill and stoned state and I was smiling slightly, recline in my seat.

"That is some gooooooodddd widow," I mumbled to myself, then snuffed out the blunt and dropped it out the window, then shifted the car into gear. I know, I know, driving under the influence is dangerous and illegal and blahbedieblah blah. But I have had enough expierence in the busy streets of L.A. and San Diego driving hig hadn drunk, so I'm pretty sure I can make it to McKinley in one piece...

And just when I think that, the asshole in front of me slams on their brakes, not giving me any time to really stop, though I do hit the brakes as much as I can. But of course, I still rear end them and I hear the crash and I whimper at the thought of my baby being damaged. So of course, being my naturally concerned and hot headed self, I swing my door open and step out just as the other driver gets out. I guess I didn't notice that the car in front of me was a red 2010 Mustang or that it had a McKinley Cheerios sticker in the window. So with my lucky, the owner of the vehicle that I rearended was, yes you guessed it, Quinn Fabray. And wanna know the first thing that comes out of my mouth when I see her?

"Fuck my life." Yep, that is so classy and elegant huh?

* * *

"Berry, what the fuck is your goddamn problem?! DOes your car not have fucking brakes?" Quinn yelled, waving her arms and jabbing her finger into my chest. I simply stood there, my hazy brain trying to comprehend what the fuck was happening.

"Hey, dipshit, are you even listening?!" Quinn yelled some more after I just stared at her like a completely stoned dumbass.

"What?" I asked and Quinn stared at me in disbelief and a majorly pissed off expression firmly on her face. Like, it looked like she was gonna bust a blood vessel or something... It was kinda funny actually.

"Were you not listening to a fucking word I was saying, you jackass!" Yep, more screaming from the blonde cheerleader as she got right up in my face. I simply nodded, staying mute in a justifiable fear of getting attacked by the HBIC, who I did notice, surprisingly was dressed in a Cheerio's uniform.

"You're so going to have Hell to pay, you tranny! You're paying for my repair bill to my car and I'm going to make sure you wish you were fucking dead! You got that ManHands?!" Quinn snarled, her face red and scowling, her eyes cold as ice.

"Got it Quinn," I said, trying not to sound high as fuck. Lord only knows what half the football team and both the hockey and lacrosse teams will do when they get orders to slushie their favorite drug dealer. Quinn sneered then spun on her heel and strode back to her car, briefly examining the damage that was barely even dented, then got back in the car and pulled away. I stood there for another moment then slowly got back in my car and sat there.

"Oh fuck it!" I said, grabbing my bowl and filling it to the brim then getting completely and totally smoked out of my mind. Cuz c'mon, Quinn usually follows through with her promises of hellish torture and I'm gonna need to be out of my mind high to deal with it.

* * *

_Well, there's chapter one for you guys! Hope you enjoy and reviews are very much welcomed! :) _

_Peace out, _

_StuckInTheClouds17_


	3. Smoked Out

_Second Official Chapter is UP!_

_R&R PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE :)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

By the time I drove into the school parking lot, I had smoked three more bowls, two cigarettes, and I was still freaking out. Okay, not freaking out but I'm so not up for getting slushied by my clientele. I guess I could just cut them off cold turkey but I'm fairly sure that'd make things even worse for me. As I finished that thought, I pulled into a parking spot and threw open my door. Smoke poured out like a green tinted fog that slithered and curled around my legs then slowly, almost lazily, lifted into the air. Most heads turned when they smelled the haze and jaws dropped when they saw that it was me, Rachel Barbra Berry, letting the amazing smelling smoke flow out for them. My eyes were completely dilated and slightly bloodshot and I had a doped up grin planted firmly on my face. I slowly reached back into my car and grabbed my bag and when I turned back around, I screamed and nearly pissed myself. Noah Puckerman, my recently revealed cousin, stood leaning against the truck next to me with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  
"Way to make an entrance Princess," Puck said, looking me up and down while sniffing the smoke. His eyebrows furrowed when his eyes landed on the hoodie.  
"Hey, is that my hoodie! I've been lookin everywhere for that thing!"  
I giggled and nodded and walked toward puck, only I somehow managed to slam into the truck next to him. I pouted as he laughed at me and reached over to pull me into a hug. I let him and leant my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist like a little girl.  
"Your truck is hard," I mumbled stupidly, getting another round of snickers from my cousin.  
"God you're so high! How many bowls did you have this morning?" Puck asked and I looked up at him and showed him four fingers, grinning. Puck groaned and shook his head and released me from the hug.  
"Jesus Christ Rae, are you trying to be completely fucked up all day?"  
I shook my head and pouted again, while Puck sighed and wrapped an arm over my shoulders, shut the door of my car, and started leading me towards the school. I looked around curiously, blinking several times a certain points just to make sure I really wasn't hallucinating. Nope, Santana and Brittany are definitely making out against the wall of the school while the Glee club is standing there awkwardly. I looked up at Puck.  
"I'm not doing Glee club this year." I stated and he looked down at me, almost getting whiplash considering how fast his neck jerked.  
"But you love Glee club. Why would you quit babe?" He asked and I shrugged and looked down at my feet, almost stumbling over my own feet.  
"Nobody in there likes me, they only keep me around for my voice. I don't wanna be somewhere I'm not wanted... Oh yeah, and Quinn is planning on torturing me again this year." I added and Puck stopped dead, only a few feet from the group. I looked over and spotted Quinn in there, leaning into Finn's side with his arm wrapped around her. I scrunched my eyebrows together as I watched them, confused at the sight.  
"Why is she gonna pull this shit again?" Puck asked and I bit my lip and wrapped my arms around myself and bounced on the balls of my feet.  
"She stomped on her fucking brakes and didn't give me a chance to hit mine, so I rear ended her precious car. She got out of her car the same time I did and started screaming at me, blaming me for the whole thing. It really wasn't my fault, I promise Puck. It was all hers." I explained, my voice dropping to a mumble during the last couple statements.  
Puck stared at me for a minute then his expression slowly morphed into one of complete and total pissed offness. He looked over to the group, obviously debating something. I watched him as he turned back to me and grabbed my shoulders.  
"So lemme get this straight, Quinn is blaming you for something that was her fault, and is going to torture you this year because of it. What the fuck? That isn't fucking cool, no one messes with my baby cousin! This shit ain't flyin this year!" Puck quietly yelled, his eyes blazing and he let go of my shoulders and threw his fists in the air. I slowly crept towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist and smooshed my face into his chest.

"It's okay Puck, I'm used to Quinn being bitchy. Besides, just think I only have another year of this. Then I'm moving to Los Angeles and enrolling in Hollywood Arts with Tori and Beck." I said happily, giving Puck my famous puppy dog pout. He groaned at the sight then looked down at me, surprise written all over his face.

"I didn't know you were moving to L.A. next year! Why wasn't I told this shit?!" Puck asked and I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I told you last night silly!" Puck gave me an incredulous look.

"I was blazed as fuck last night! No wonder I don't remember. I was at that party that Santana threw, why didn't you come to that anyways? I know you were invited cuz Mike and Sam were asking about you." Puck said and it was my turn to look at him confused.

"I did go. That's how I told you, I found you out by the pool smoking with a couple of the football and lacrosse guys. I made a couple sales but a few guys are gonna be lookin for some today." I explained and looked up at Puck. He wasn't looking at me anymore, but something over my shoulder. I pulled away and spun around and found the entire Glee club surrounding us, all eyes accusatory. Well, except Sam and Mike who were smiling slightly.

Santana sneered at me, "Sales? What so now you're a tranny hooker?" Puck growled a little bit behind me at the tranny comment and I grabbed his hand to calm him down. Everyone but Santana's eyes shot to the contact and looked between us. Finn got what I suppose was a pissed off expression but really looked like he was trying not to shit a brick in his pants.

"You guys are dating again?!" He exclaimed and I got a disgusted look on my face.

"We're cousins, so that would be a definite no." I said, acting like I was gonna puke much to the amusement of Puck. Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed Brittany's hand.

"Whatever. Puck, I'm sorry you're related to that ugly ass troll. C'mon Britts." I looked down and shuffled my feet and I felt Puck shift and move around me, grabbing Santana's wrist and spinning her around. Everyone, including me, gasped at the movement. No one does that to Santana and lives.

"What the fuck Puckerman?" She growled and Puck glared at her.

"Stop saying shit like that to her. I mean Jesus, are you literally Satan, with no feelings and just something for someone to fuck? You're no better than any Lima Loser in this town Santana. She has done nothing to you, nothing at all, and all you do is rag on her. She tries to be nice and friendly, you're a fucking bitch to her. And I'm tired of it. I'm tired of it from everyone in this goddamn school! Especially you and Quinn!" Puck snarled, prodding Santana in the chest to punctuate his points. When he finished with her, he quickly rounded on the blonde cheerleader, who was still curled into Finn's side. At Least she had the decency to look a little scared.

"And you, ohhhh you're the worst of them all. You act all high and mighty Quinn, even after you went through Hell when you got pregnant, you've just gone back to that selfish bitch you were before you got knocked up. Well, lemme just say this: you're a complete and total fucking bitch that everyone hates but acts like they like because they either want popularity or they're afraid of you. You're a horrible person to your core! If you even think about even getting close to Rachel, I will personally tell Schuester that you assaulted her and get you completely fucked. Got that?" Puck hissed the end, getting right up in her face. Quinn's face had significantly paled, obviously scared as the speech went on. I grabbed Puck's hand and slowly pulled him back.

"C'mon Puck, you need to cool down." I murmured, still trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. Puck looked down at me and I saw the aggression slowly fade away from his face and nothing but tenderness filled it.

"Okay, lead the way smokey," He said, putting my nickname in.

I giggled slightly and everyone looked kinda confused, minus Quinn and Santana who were still catatonic. As we walked away, Puck looked over his shoulder and called, "Oh and to answer your question about the sale, she was talking about drugs. You just met Lima's most wanted premium drug dealer." I giggled again, pressing my face into his shoulder as we turned the corner to the bleachers.

Yeah, this has definitely been the most fucked up morning I've had in a lonnnnngggggggg time... But ya know what, I kinda like it. It's exciting and kinda instated that feeling of family and safety in Puck. I look up at said boy as he rolls a joint swiftly and lights up. I shake my head when he offers me it and he smiles, sucking in the smoke as I sit on the couch and watch my cousin go to Cloud 9, the best place you can ever be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Peace Out, _

_StuckInTheClouds17_

_P.S. Read and Reviewwww pleasseeee_


End file.
